User talk:Kjh4p
Adoption Ok, you're the admin of this wiki now. Please have a look at the Administrators' how-to guide first. I've also noted your "adoption" on Wikia:Physics. Good luck :-) --rieke 19:52, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Questions Like on this page? Then just copy this and modify for your needs: *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link *link As you see, there's also the template clear. Copy it from Wookieepedia if you feel you're going to need/use it. If not, remove the line from the above code. As for the signature thing, it's achieved in the following way: go to your preferences, then on the "nickname" box you have to enter the code for your signature. I'd say for a 85% chance that the change is global accross all Wikia projects...I might be wrong...but then nothing explains why it changed also in Central when I changed it on Micropedia. Ah, well, here's the code for my signature if you want it: Jack Phoenix (Contact) and the result is the following: --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 12:19, 26 February 2007 (UTC) When you have the code for your signature, remember to check the box "Raw signatures (without automatic link)" and press "Save". Vóila! There's your brand new sig that you can use by typing the four tildes; it this way the timestamp is also present! =) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 12:19, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Then you need to change * to # and they are automatically numbered. See? #This #list #is #automatically #numbered! #Simple #or #what? --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 19:13, 26 February 2007 (UTC) And on another note, I think there's something wrong with this wiki's Project namespace. I searched for Project:About (Project is a magic variable, like on Central Wikia it'd be Wikia:About and on Wookieepedia Wookieepedia:About etc.) and it showed that the page doesn't excist and when I clicked it, there was already the text from page "Physics: Problems and Solutions:About". I think you should consider reporting this to Wikia's Bugzilla (http://bugs.wikia.com) or then to Jason Richey, who is one Wikia's technical support team. In my opinion certain meta-pages (that are in the project namespace) are important, like Project:Administrators, Project:Copyrights etc. and it causes some problems in the page and otherwise if they're counted as a part of the main namespace. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 19:26, 26 February 2007 (UTC) As far as I know, there's no way to do the numbering like you wanted to do it. Maybe on future versions of , but not just possible now. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 20:27, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Project namespace Hi Kjh4p, we'll change the naming of the project namespace from the old and (because of the double colon) not really working Physics:_Problems_and_Solutions: to the more simple and general term Physics Wiki soon. The pages will be moved automatically. The mentioned problems should be solved then :-) Please let us know if there are further problems. Greetings --rieke 12:16, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Hello! Are you still around? I'm trying to give this wiki a reboot! --Dinoenthusiastguy (talk) 16:29, May 30, 2016 (UTC)